Automotive vehicles generally include a number of gauges, indicators and various other displays that are designed to provide the vehicle user with information pertaining to the operation of the vehicle. Among the gauges, indicators and displays included in a vehicle are those that indicate speed, distance traveled, distance to be traveled before a refueling must occur, fuel status, temperature, and various warning and/or alert conditions. Whenever new technologies are incorporated into the vehicle, additional or new indicators may be desired or needed. For example, while a display that indicates engine speed (in terms of revolutions per minute or “rpm”) is often used in vehicles that include gas-powered engines, the same indicator may not be useful in a vehicle that does not include a gas-powered engine (such as a vehicle with only an electric motor). In a vehicle with only an electric motor, the motor output power is indicated in reference to a parameter other than engine rpm. Hybrid electric vehicles, which may require displays indicating operation of both electric motors and a gas-powered engine, require additional innovations in order to present useful information in a way that does not overwhelm the user but is instead useful to the vehicle user.